


Prescription for A Tired Heart

by cozycatwriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta, Pre-Slash, battle of the redfields haha, honestly this story could go either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatwriter/pseuds/cozycatwriter
Summary: Leon stops by the pharmacy and runs into someone he knows
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Prescription for A Tired Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is prob not very good (i did NOT spend that much time on this whoops) anyway let me know what you think! (also it's short i know shhh)

Leon stifled a yawn as moved towards the pharmacy counter, taking the place of the person who had gone before him.

Since that customer had left, Leon was pretty sure that he was one of the last people left in the small drug store. It wasn’t a busy place which was one of the reasons Leon liked it. It also wasn’t too far from his place either, and he found the pharmacist that was usually working was pleasant and did her job well, but didn’t pry any more than she needed to. The last pharmacy and pharmacist that he had dealt with was blunt and filled with questions about the drug he was taking, past ones he had taken, why he needed it, his drinking habits, the doctor he had gotten the prescription from, his line of work, etc. It was too much for an exhausted and exasperated Leon who had just wanted to take the drugs and leave.

The current pharmacist had been much nicer and more concise about what she needed to know when Leon first decided to visit her.

“Mr. Scott was it?”

He plopped himself down in chair across from the pharmacist, who’s name tag read, ‘Julie’ and underneath it in smaller letters, ‘Pharmacist’.

“Yeah. That’s me.” He ran a hand over his face, rubbing at the edge of his right eye. “Sorry for it being so late and last minute.” The prescription he had usually taken hadn’t been available at the previous pharmacy and the pharmacist hadn’t been helpful in offering alternatives, so he had just decided to try another pharmacy in hopes that they had a supply.

“Oh that’s quite alright.” She had a soft voice, one that sounded gentle and caring. Leon briefly wondered if she had kids, it sounded like a mother’s voice.

“Transferring to a different pharmacy because your usual one didn’t have the prescription in stock is pretty common.” She paused.

“And, if I’m being honest, I know that the head pharmacist there can be…quite difficult sometimes.”

Oh, Leon was liking her even more by the minute.

“So, uh, do you have a whole list of questions for me?”

“Well, that depends on how you answer them.”

A couple minutes later, and they were done. Leon was surprised at how short their conversations had been. She had asked about allergies, any chronic medical conditions, insurances, and finally what he was using the prescription for. When Leon had given all the information and had answered that he needed the prescription for sleeping, Julie had just left it at that, only giving him basic instructions on when to take it and what to take it with.

When Leon had mentioned how short the conversation had been, Julie had laughed and answered, “Well Mr. Scott, it’s supposed to be a short discussion, not a long interrogation as some people would have you believe.” Leon had laughed at that, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

Back to the present, Leon has stepped up to the counter, and Julie upon recognizing him has gone to retrieve his prescription. There’s a small noise as a notification from Ingrid Hunnigan pops up from his phone, so he’s not looking around or paying attention to his surroundings when suddenly there’s a hand on his shoulder.

Whipping his head around to gauge and glare at the unexpected intruder, he’s surprised when he’s met with the face of the one and only Chris Redfield.

Chris must’ve noticed Leon’s reaction and realized that he probably shouldn’t have tried to accidently sneak up on the jumpy agent.

Chris raises his hands in mock defence, “Hey. Thought it was you.” He shoves his hands into his front pant pockets, which Leon noted with surprise, weren’t green army pants but rather just regular jeans.

“What’re you up to?”

A smirk appears on Leon’s face.

“Getting condoms.”

Chris blanches at the response, his face giving a slightly confused and surprised expression as his mouth slightly opens then closes, not really knowing how to respond.

Leon snorts with a growing grin, “Nah.” He waves a dismissive hand at the man behind him, “I just stopped by the pharmacy for something.”

As if on cue, Julie is back at the counter in front of him, holding the bag for his prescription.

She must have heard their conversation because there’s a small smile on her face as she enters the prescription being picked up through the system.

“Anything else I can help you with, Tom?”

She glances over to the aisle that Leon is pretty sure has the condoms in it. Again, pretty sure because he hasn’t gone looking through it.

He flashes a grin and even gives her a wink as he takes the bag from her, “Nope. That’s everything. Thanks Julie.”

“Of course. Have a good night.”

And then she’s gone back into the pharmacy, already typing away on her computer, engrossed in whatever pharmaceutical work she was doing. As much as Leon dealt with pharmaceutical companies and usually their mistakes and horrid plans, he didn’t actually know how they worked. Hm, maybe that could be something he could bring up next time with Julie.

“I’m surprised to see you here.” Leon’s making causal conversation as Chris and Leon make their way out of the store.

“I was in town, Claire asked me to pick stuff up for her before I visited. Then I saw you, figured I should say hi.”

Claire?

Clearly the confusion shows on Leon’s face.

“…You did know that Claire lives around here right? I mean, it was fairly recently but still.”

Leon hadn’t even noticed the bag Chris was holding, presumably filled with first aid stuff and maybe food. And no, he hadn’t known that Claire had recently moved here. That thought made him realize with creeping guilt that he hadn’t really kept in touch with Claire or anyone else aside from the occasional holiday or birthday.

Chris seems to sense Leon’s guilt, because he gives Leon a shot at redemption as Leon briefly wonders if his expression is really that readable. He doesn’t like it.

“Look, I’m gonna be in town for the next few days, so why don’t you come over at some point? I’ll be crashing at her place. I’m sure she’d be happy to see you.”

They’re in the parking lot now, standing under a lamppost that casts a weird shadow on each other’s faces.

“Yeah. Yeah I’ll do that.”

“Alright. Sounds good.” There’s a clicking noise as Chris unlocks the car beside him. Huh, he and Chris had parked in front of each other. Funny.

Chris opens the front door and puts the bag on the passenger side but before he gets in he pauses,

“Tom?”

Hm? Ah. Leon had wondered about that, but he guesses that the BSAA must have different rules about names.

“DSO didn’t want me using my actual name. But hey, they fully pay for the drugs,” he shrugs, “so that’s something.”

He gives a laugh, remembering Julie’s surprised face. She had given a slightly stammering answer, saying that most insurances didn’t pay fully or all for these particular drugs. He had waved it off, just saying that he worked for the government, which y’know, wasn’t really a lie.

He realizes that Chris hasn’t seen him since they last dealt with Arias together which was a few months ago and that Chris is looking quizzically at the bag.

Okay, he could guess why Chris might be slightly suspicious.

“I uh,” he cleared his throat, “decided that a prescription to help me sleep would probably be better than y’know, using alcohol.” He pauses, “I didn’t even know that the DSO had medical insurance. No actually told me…” The last part trails off, as Chris’s face becomes unreadable, but looks like a mix of concern and…anger? Hm. He’d have to ask Claire, she’d be the expert on Chris faces he supposes.

The unreadable expression disappears and Chris is giving him a soft smile.

“Well, that’s good to hear. Claire’d probably be happy to hear it too.” He stops, “She had a lot of questions for me when I told her that I worked with you on the Arias case. She wanted to know how you were. I don’t blame her-”

“-Are you guys free tomorrow?”

Damn Leon, let the man finish his sentence.

Chris gives a soft laugh. He doesn’t seem bothered by Leon’s interruption.

“How does brunch sound? There’s a place by Claire’s place that she’s been begging me to try. Rock n’ Roll diner or something?”

Now it’s Leon turn to laugh, “That place is great. Honestly, I actually thought of Claire when I first saw it. It uh, it was the name of a diner Claire and I stopped at when we first escaped Raccoon City.” Leon has a faraway look in his eyes as he remembers that hazy and exhausted morning when they had stumbled upon the restaurant.

“She mentioned that to me. Well, you two will have to tell me the whole story tomorrow morning. Does 10 sound good?”

10? Leon figures he could do that.

“Yeah. That’ll work.”

“Good.” There’s that soft smile on Chris’s face again. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you.”

Chris gives a beep of the horn as he drives off, prompting Leon to give him a causal salute before getting on his motorcycle and driving off as well, wondering about the next morning.


End file.
